X to Z
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Shizuo bisa saja menghancurkan jam di kamarnya, karena bunyi-nya yang membuatnya bangun terlalu pagi, dan juga… membuatnya bertemu dengan Izaya di pagi hari. / ShiZaya / semi-pointless, first fic in this fandom, mind to RnR? / rate T for kissing... I guess?


**[ • X to Z . / **Shizuo bisa saja menghancurkan jam di kamarnya, karena bunyi-nya yang membuatnya bangun terlalu pagi, dan juga… membuatnya bertemu dengan Izaya di pagi hari.

**disclaimer:** Durarara! own by **Ryohgo Narita**, **Suzuhito Yasuda**, and **Akiyo Satogiri**.

**warning:** ooc|slight au| ar |misstypo |bad diction |first fic in this fandom| sho-ai, maybe?|abstrak | romance gaje | pointless |

**word count:** 1229 (tanpa a/n, judul, dkk.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

**. **hanashi

**Ket.: High School AU.**

**Don't like? Don't read, then. Goodbye~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini kelewat damai dan tenang. Sangat tenang sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar detikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak.

Salah siapa datang pagi buta ke sekolah coba?

Ya ini semua 'kan salah _alarm-_nya, pikir Shizuo sebal. Ia merutuki _alarm _yang ternyata tadi malam dipasangi waktu yang kurang tepat, menyebabkannya terbangun lebih cepat satu setengah jam lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

—YA, YA BERARTI SALAHNYA JUGA DONG.

Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut berjalan-jalan tanpa arah yang jelas, karena sejujurnya—sejujurnya ia juga bingung ingin melakukan apa di sekolah pada saat ini. Tidur? Ia sudah coba, tapi entah kenapa dirinya sulit untuk tidur.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah; dengan harapan bisa membuatnya merasa ngantuk setibanya ia di kelas, lalu kabur ke bukit yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan tidur di sana.

Saat ia perlahan melangkah menjauhi lapangan sekolahnya, ia juga mendengar suara langkah kaki, membuat dirinya berhenti sesaat. Suara langkah kaki itu juga berhenti saat ia berhenti melangkah.

Murid sekolah menengah atas tersebut berbalik dan mendapati—

"Shizu_-chan_?"

—Kutu.

Mendadak, Shizuo meraih tempat sampah terdekat yang—seharusnya—digunakan pengguna sekolah untuk membuang barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan.

Suara benturan keras mengudara, sang pemuda tanggung berambut pirang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, dan iris karamel-nya bertabrakan dengan sepasang orb merah milik rival—ah, musuh abadinya, Izaya Orihara.

"Salam yang kasar seperti biasa, 'eh, Shizu_-chan_?" kata pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat, dengan tambahan senyum dan tatapan mengejek yang seolah-olah berkata 'kau-meleset-lagi'.

Shizuo mendengus, kesal, "Kenapa kau—ada disini?" berusaha menahan amarahnya sebaik mungkin.

"Hmm? Sebegitu penasarannya kah kau, Shizu_-chan_? Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Jam segini aku sudah makan kok, tidur juga su—"

Pot bunga adalah korban kekerasan Shizuo kali ini.

"—dah delapan jam, seperti yang biasa dianjurkan orang-orang." lanjutnya usai menghindari beberapa barang lain yang menyusul kepergian pot bunga malang itu, dengan senyum sinisnya, seperti biasa.

Kini ia berlari, melompat, dan terkadang mengeluarkan tawa sinis yang Shizuo—anggap—sebagai tawa yang **sangat** menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau—ada disini?"

Pengulangan.

"Eh, bertanya lagi, hmm? Baiklah~ sepertinya aku terlalu cepat memasang alarm, dan beginilah jadinya~!" terangnya sambil terus menghindari barang-barang yang Shizuo lempar, masih dengan gerakan lincah seperti biasa.

Masih terus melempari dengan air muka jengkel, Shizuo merespon singkat, "Oh,"

…

…

Entah kenapa, Izaya merasa ada ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Sudah ditanya, dijawab, dan responya hanya 'Oh,' semata?

"…Shizu_-chan_?"

…

…

…Keheninganlah yang menjawab panggilan—

"IZAYAAAAA!"

…Bukan, bukan. Abaikan kalimat yang kalian baca sebelumnya. Bukan sebuah keheningan, melainkan teriakan seseorang yang amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut kemudian tampak menyeringai.

"Ya, Shizu_-chan_~?" sahutnya dengan nada yang—terdengar—manja, dan membuat Shizuo sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ia meraih berang-barang terdekat, dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Izaya kalau bukan karena pemuda itu telah menghilang dari pandangan matanya—menghilang, entah ke mana.

Ia menjatuhkan barang yang berada ditangannya ke tanah berlapiskan marmer, menciptakan suara debuman keras yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Pemuda tanggung itu sebenarnya juga malas meladeni pemuda tidak tahu diri yang seenaknya pulang-pergi dalam waktu yang singkat. Yah, tau lah, kalau semisalnya dia bosan, pasti dia akan pergi seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun pada orang yang sudah susah payah mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang.

Ah, akhirnya ia melupakan hal penting yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia tadi berniat tidur, sih. Tapi gara-gara Kutu sialan itu, semuanya berantakan.

Kemudian ia mengumpat kesal, ia kesal dengan Izaya yang bertemu dengannya di pagi hari ini, saat lingkungan sekolah masih sangat sepi seperti di kuburan saat tengah malam. Ia kesal dengan seringai yang selalu tertempel di wajahnya.

Siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Tentu saja Iza—

—Jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, lah.

Tapi selain jam itu, Shizuo juga salah. Salah siapa minum susu di tengah malam, lalu tanpa sadar memajukan alarm yang sudah diatur untuk berbunyi satu setengah jam sebelum perubahan?

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berjalan menuju belakang sekolahnya, berharap bisa tidur sejenak di sana. Shizuo menguap lebar, rupanya ia sangat lelah, tapi tetap saja memaksa matanya untuk bekerja. Ia terus membuka lebar matanya, takut-takut ada pisau lipat terbang entah dari arah mana.

.

.

.

* * *

Shizuo menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur membelai dedaunan, menciptakan bunyi gemerisik lembut yang menenangkan hati.

Akhirnya.

Iris mata _hazel_-nya kini tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, kini ia sudah bersiap untuk terlelap, menghilangkan kantuk dan rasa lelah-nya saat ia mengejar Izaya mati-matian, dengan intuisi membunuh.

Tunggu. Izaya?

Oh, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, tadi Izaya menghilang sebelum Shizuo sempat melukai wajah musuh abadi-nya.

Jangan-jangan nanti, saat Shizuo tidur, Izaya akan membunuhnya.

(Salahkan pikiran Shizuo yang selalu berpikir a'la tentara yang _bergerilya_.)

Sekali sentakan, ia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, terduduk diam, dan dilanjutkan dengan helaan napas lega. Tidak mungkin Izaya se-bodoh itu sampai-sampai ingin membunuh di umurnya yang masih diwajubkan untuk bersekolah.

Mau menghancurkan masa depan, ya?

Pemuda tersebut kemudian membaringkan dirinya, sambil sesekali bergeliat mencari posisi nyaman, dan kemudian menutup matanya, kembali berusaha tidur.

.

.

.

…Dan dari jauh—dari jauh di sana, Shizuo tidak menyadari sepasang orb merah memandangnya—diikuti seringai khas-nya.

Entah apa yang sosok siluet itu pikirkan, dari tadi ia memandangi Shizuo dengan seringai yang licik, tapi juga—mesum.

Okay, itu hanya imajinasi liar kalian, mungkin.

Sosok itu kemudian muncul dari balik bayangan, mengekspos rupa aslinya, dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut hitam se-hitam bulu gagak, dan juga iris merah, semerah api.

Pemuda itu—Izaya berjalan sambil bersenandung riang mendekati pemuda yang—tampak sedang—tertidur nyenyak.

Termangu ditemani keheningan, ia berlutut di samping pemuda yang terlihat sedang tidur. "…Shizu_-chan_~?" cicitnya pelan. Melihat tidak ada respon berarti, ia menyeringai kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menyentuh pipi Shizuo.

Dan saat Shizuo menyadari sentuhan itu, ia ingin protes, dan melempari si pelaku dengan _street-sign_ terdekat, tapi—

—tangannya hanya bisa melingkari pergelangan tangan sosok yang amat-sangat ia kenal.

Dan lagi, bibirnya terkuci, merasakan tekanan yang diberikan sosok ini, matanya terbelalak lebar, dan juga, sedikitnya—

Ia merasa agak kesal—dan senang, mungkin? Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia kesal bukan karena dirinya yang berhasil lengah. Karena Izaya Orihara ini…

…Membuatnya seolah-olah tenggelam dalam ekstasi berlebih, melumpuhkan sel-sel otaknya yang kemudian menghilangkan kekuatannya yang bagaikan monster.

Izaya kemudian melepaskan Shizuo yang terpaku memandangi-nya.

Ia… tidak tahu harus apa.

Hanya terdiam, membiarkan semuanya.

Menyadari pemuda bersurai pirang yang rupanya terbangun, Izaya menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan memasang senyum polos, "Selamat pagi, Shizu-_chan_~"

Shizuo terdiam, kaku. Ruang-ruang otaknya kini baru akan mencerna semua hal yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

…!

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

"Ahahahaha~ terlambat, Shi-zu_-chan_~!"

Izaya kemudian berlari menjauhi Shizuo yang tampak sedang menahan malu dan amarahnya.

Tapi Shizuo memutuskan untuk diam, ia kembali terduduk lemas, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Kh… sialan." gumamnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak cepat—sangat. "kubunuh kau nanti, kutu. Aku—sangat—membencimu."

.

.

.

* * *

Izaya berlari dengan perasaan campur aduk, sesekali mengamat-amati belakangnya—takut-takut Shizuo berlari menerjangnya sammbil membawa-bawa benda _abnormal_ yang ia bawa dengan santai menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

Ia sudah menyiapkan seringai, senyum, dan tawa khas yang ia yakini bisa memancing amarah seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Tapi, ditunggu-tunggu, orang yang ia prediksi akan berlari mengejarnya tidak kunjung datang.

Hal ini membuat Izaya menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia mengatur napasnya, dan menerawang keluar jendela koridor di sekolahnya. Sudah ada orang yang mulai datang memasuki lingkungan sekolah ini.

Tersenyum tipis, Izaya berjalan menaiki anak demi anak tangga menuju atap sekolahnya.

"Aku juga membencimu, Shizu_-chan_." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

—**E.N.D—**

**.03onvember2012.**

* * *

**a/n:** sumpah ini gaje sangat, saya tau banyak misstypo, saya tau banyak salah, saya tau ini OOC banget, saya tau diksi saya aneh, saya tau ini berantakan banget.

tapi ide ini terlintas begitu saja dibenak (kosong) saya. saya mau gak mau menumpahkan semua ide yang terlintas menjadi seperti ini daripada kemudian menghilang.

keluh kesah? flame? pujian? tumpahkan semuanya pada kotak dibawah ini.

**sign,**

**mizu**hanashi.


End file.
